Final Fantsy X: Untold Stories
by Lone Warrior Auron
Summary: Love, hate, power, and mysterious creatures are just a few things two warriors by the name of Auron and Chad encounter while going against the grain in a epic journey to find true peace for the people of an extreme world, Spira. The times get rough as two
1. The Beginning of the End

The air smelt of death and the water tasted of blood. A barren land  
  
what was once a flourished valley had taken over. The wind blew hard as a group of migrants traveled from town to town trying to avoid any fiends they  
  
could. Many people couldn't defend them selves, but there were a select few  
  
who chose to protect the land and its people. Some turned their backs on  
  
Yevon and the people choosing to fight along side of the evil. But two  
  
warriors had other reasons for fighting the evil. Not for the people or for Yevon.  
  
Two men who didn't believe in doing anything unless it felt right. And so the  
  
story beings in a land of dreams and adventure. Auron, a man full of mystery  
  
wearing a red cape and sunglasses had a scar that slashes through his  
  
left eye held a sword in his left hand and a jug of Liquor in this right.  
  
His right hand usually kept in his coat just letting his hand show. Chad,  
  
Auron's life long friend and partner wore black pants, a black coat that  
  
covered a good view if blown in the wind, glasses, and bared the sign of an  
  
ancient, on his arm he held his sword with. Back in the times of Spira and Yevon, a  
  
horrid beast called Sin ruled over the land, seas, and skies with brute  
  
force and fear, leaving death and destruction through any path he could make.  
  
Our two heroes have already had their encounter with Sin many times and  
  
have always escaped by the glare on their swords. These two looking to  
  
destroy Sin for the final time and bring a time called the Calm back to what is  
  
left of Spira 


	2. Their Stories Begin

The wind blew hard; swaying the trees back and forth, as Auron stood In the middle of the forest path, his blood red coat trying to wander from his body due to the present conditions. A black, glove clothed hand reaches out from his side to grip the red and black leather wrapped handle of his sword, which he had nicknamed 'Masamune.' He pulls the sword up with one powerful, swift movement, and lets it rest upon his right shoulder, since a battle is not in motion, yet. Dark glasses, falling just below his eyes, allow him to see in the late of the day.... While his black hair, streaked with silver, flows as the wind still blows, gave him a look of superiority, but feelings within his mind may have proved otherwise. His hazel brown eyes shift over to a muddy puddle to the left of the path, while his left hand lifts up to his face, and traces over the scar over his right eye, which was left by one of Sin's spawns a long while ago. Chad, his companion, then stands up and placed his hand lightly upon Auron's back. "We should leave soon," he murmurs to Auron while looking around for a moment. Grabbing all his belongings, a free hand of Chad's runs itself through his dark brown hair, and his gaze turns back to that of the path ahead of them. His feet wander down the path, and Auron begins to follow a bit behind him, taking his time as usual. Suddenly, however, a large noise only several yards in front of them goes off, making a large "BOOM!" Chad runs ahead, drawing his sword in the process, knowing he would not be fighting alone, since Auron would be there right after him in a few moments.  
  
"What a day this will be," Chad thinks to himself, as he gazes at the eight-foot purple beast directly within the eyes. Slobber begins to fall in large quantities from the creature's mouth, as it's nine arms slithered across the cold, hard dirt. A toxinous breath flows freely, also from the mouth of it. However...without taking this information into his mind, Chad runs up to attack the plant head on, while Auron takes this moment to appear upon the scene. The monstrous plant lifts its tentacles and swipes down at Chad in one quick movement, eager to destroy the 'vermin' that dared bother it. Smirking Chad jumps forward, stabbing the plant in the mid- section, as four of the tentacles barely miss him by a few centimeters. With Chad's guard down though, one of the unseen tentacles slithers around his leg.  
  
Auron hastily takes hold of the sword slung over his shoulder with both hands, and rushes to the beast exclaiming, "Lay him down beast!" So with one swift movement, Auron slices off the tentacle holding Chad, as two by-standers unseen in the overgrowth rush back to the nearby town. "An opening," thinks Chad. Stealthily running behind the creature, he begins to ascend up a tree preparing his attack, but meanwhile, the stagnant gas pouring from the hideous beast's mouth poisons Auron.  
  
"Say goodnight!" Chad shouts, leaping from the tree, gaining speed with every inch he falls, and with a soft hissing noise, he makes a very large gash in the beast. "And with that taken care of," he murmurs, standing up from his crouched position while handing Auron a small bottle, "Take this, Auron." Catching the bottle, Auron drinks the oddly colored liquid within it, regaining his strength as the poison is neutralized.  
  
"That's not the last of him." "I know," Chad replies, beginning to walk towards the village as if nothing had just happened. 


End file.
